What Hurts the Most
by Abigail.Dee
Summary: Their son is kidnapped. Their daughter is beaten and left for dead. How far will Christina and Owen go to save their kids?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey. This fic is pretty dark and involves kidnapping obviously. Please read and review. I hope you like it. Anyways, this chapter is just a look into life before the kidnapping. Christina and Owen are married.**

******

"Owen." Christina said to her husband, over the phone. She didn't want to show too much emotion yet.

"Christina" He said slightly mocking her. Owen was working that night, and Christina was off.

"I'm pregnant."

"Wait, what? You're pregnant? How?" He asked. He was stunned by the news.

"I'm sure the hospital has books on how I got pregnant if you want to know." Christina said dryly.

"Oh ha-ha. That's very funny." Owen said sarcastically.

"I think I'm going to keep the baby." She said quietly. She'd already lost one baby and she didn't want to get rid of this one.

"Well, I think you should. This is great news Christina! This is amazing! I can't wait!" He exclaimed. Christina was excited too. She was actually surprised at how excited she was.

"Yeah. I can't wait either." She said, smiling to herself.

**

"Alright, I'm here! What's the emergency?" Meredith asked when she burst through the door of the house that Christina and Owen had just bought.

"I'm pregnant." Christina said with a slight smile.

"And you're keeping it?"

"Yep." She said happily.

"That's great then! Congratulations! I'm really happy for you!" Meredith said excitedly. She then looked at Christina. "You know, normal best friends would hug at this point in time."

"Yes they would, but I don't think you and I are normal best friends." Christina said, laughing.

"No, but…should we?" Meredith asked.

"I guess?" Christina said. Meredith leaned in and gave Christina a hug for a bout 3 seconds before saying;

"Is this weird?"

"Yes." Christina said awkwardly.

"Too bad! You're having a baby and I am your person. I have to hug you. It's like, the rule." Meredith said while laughing.

"Fine." Christina said, bursting into a fit of laughter.

**

"So about how far along are you?" Dr May, the new OB/GYN asked Christina. Christina, accompanied by Owen was getting an ultrasound.

"About 29 weeks?" Owen asked, and Christina nodded.

"And they look good." Dr. May said.

"Excuse me? What did you mean by 'they'?" Christina asked, startled.

"Your babies." Dr May shrugged.

"Babies?" Owen asked. "Plural?"

"You do know its twins right?"

"Yeah, we know! We're acting like we don't for the hell of it!" Christina snapped sarcastically.

"Oh." Dr. May said quietly. "Well it is twins. Are you interested in knowing the sex?"

"No thank you." Owen said.

"Then you can leave!" Christina laughed. "I want to know!"

"Fine." Owen said, rolling his eyes and laughing.

"It's a boy and a girl." She told them. "Would you like some privacy?"

"Yes please." Christina said. She quickly added; "Thank you." With that Dr May left them alone. They sat their in silence for a few minutes, but then Owen grabbed Christina's hand and he kissed her on the head. They were both thinking the same thing. We're having twins. Wow.

**

"Come on Christina! You can do this!" Meredith chanted. Christina had just finished giving birth to her daughter who weighed 5lbs 14oz. He son was coming quickly. Owen and Meredith were in the delivery room with her, cheering her on.

"Easy for you to say!" Christina yelped. "You're just standing there!" Owen and Meredith laughed.

"Okay Christina. He's crowning. It's time to push again." Dr. May said.

"No thanks." She whined.

"Yes Christina. Come on." Meredith said.

"Fine." She sighed before giving a few big pushes and giving birth to her son, who weighed 4lbs 9oz.

"They're beautiful!" Meredith cried.

"I…wow. Christina, they're amazing." Owen said, awestruck.

"Would you like to hold them?" Dr May asked.

"Are they cleaned up?"

"Your daughter is."

"Then I'll take her. I don't want them until they're cleaned up." Christina said, sounding disgusted. Meredith and Owen laughed. After her son was cleaned up, she held them both in her arms. Meredith and Dr. May had left the room and Owen was sitting on the bed with Christina. So far, they had named neither of the babies.

"We're going to have to choose names sooner or later." Owen said. They were having a hard time agreeing.

"I know. All baby names suck." Christina sighed. "Okay, here's the deal. You're going to name the boy. I'll name the girl."

"Okay. I like Damian." Owen said. "Damian James Hunt."

"I really like that. Okay. My turn." She sighed and looked into her daughter's eyes. "Nora. I want her name to be Nora. Nora Meredith Hunt."

"Beautiful." Owen said looking at Nora.

"Hey Nora." Christina said. "Hi Damian."

"I love them." Owen said. Christina began to tear up, despite her attempts to not cry.

"Me too." She said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading and please review! This is the kidnapping chapter. It involves kidnapping and rape, so don't read this if it bothers you. **

******

"Damian, let's go. Seriously, you take too damn long." Sixteen year old Nora said to her twin brother. It was after school. Damian had just finished his first football game of the game, and to no one's surprise he got the winning touchdown. Nora usually watched Damian's games, but she was rehearsing for the school musical. She scored the role of Velma Kelly in "Chicago."

Damian was very popular. People were just drawn to him. He had his father's compassion. He was a very handsome young man, and he was very bright unlike most of the boys on his team. You needed a 60% over all average in your classes to be on the team. While most of his team struggled to maintain that, Damian easily had a 90% average.

Nora was shy, except when she was on stage. Unlike her brother, she only had a few close friends. She was a beautiful girl, with an incredible voice and a passion for dance. Like her mother she was driven and she didn't let anything stop her if she set her mind to something. She was brilliant, just like her brother and could also get a 90% average without much effort. Christina and Owen had a right to be proud of both of their children, and they were.

"Sorry Nor. I'm not trying to take a long time. I can't find my cup." Damian said.

"You're disgusting." Nora said. Damian smiled evilly. He only said things like that to annoy Nora.

"Relax, I'm ready." Damian said. They grabbed their things and they both exited the school. It was a dreary day, very gray and cloudy. There was almost no one around the high school. Damian realized how late they actually were, but he didn't care. He and Nora were going to meet their parents at the hospital for dinner.

"Great, almost everyone's gone home. It's eerie out today." Nora shuddered.

"You worry way too much Nora. Calm down. We're going to be fine." Damian reassured her. He usually liked to bother his sister, but this was not the time. Nora had very bad anxiety, and she was prone to panic attacks. She jumped when they walked by the play ground and they heard the swings rattle.

"Sorry." She whispered when she bumped into Damian.

"Nora, relax. We're fine." No sooner had Damian said this when a large white van pulled up behind them.

"That's a creepy van." Nora remarked. "It's slowing down. Damian, its stopping. Why is it stopping?" Nora was correct. The van had stopped, and three men dressed in black and one woman dressed the same exited the car.

"Freeze! Both of you!" One of the men screamed. Nora let out a holler of terror and Damian grabbed her hand and pulled her away. They both heard a gunshot and they stopped moving.

"That's right." The girl yelled. "We have a gun. Boy, get in the car. Now."

"Screw you!" Damian bellowed, pulling Nora by the wrist, running away. As he began to run away, two men ran behind them and grabbed Nora by the other arm. Nora heard her arm pop out of the socket and she yelled out in pain. Damian punched the man that dislocated Nora's shoulder, but the other man and the man that was standing with the woman both grabbed Damian. He put up a good fight as one of the men held Nora down. Damian was soon unconscious, and two of the men and the woman dragged him to the van.

"Let's GO Ian!" The woman screamed to the man who held a screaming Nora down.

"Give me a few minutes with her." He said evilly, smiling at Nora. "She's a pretty little thing." Nora tried to yell but he hit her harder than she'd ever been hit before.

"Ian, seriously." She yelled.

"Amanda, you guys go. I can meet up with you guys back at the house. I am not finished with her." Ian said, still smiling viciously at Nora. Nora knew exactly what he was planning.

"Suit yourself." Amanda sighed, and the van that held Damian pulled away.

"Please don't." Nora whimpered in pain.

"Oh darling, do you think I'm going to have a pretty little thing like you at my mercy and let it go to waist?" He asked.

"I'll do anything. Let me go please."

"Hah! Not going to happen. You're going to satisfy me, and you're going to like it." He pulled her into a wooded area behind the school. He was much stronger then Nora who was very petit. Despite the size difference, she fought her ass off. As far as she could tell, her leg was either fractured or broken, along with her dislocated shoulder, and many cuts and bruises. When they were decently hidden, he pinned her down and he pressed his body on top of hers. She took in a deep breath and she was about to scream.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said wickedly. He pressed his pocket onto her stomach until she felt that he was the one with the gun. "You scream or cry, and then you die." She held her breath and she struggled as much as she could.

"Enough!" He yelled before he smacked her head off a rock. He hit it so hard she went unconscious.

**

"Why did you make us detour through the forest? Its way late, plus this place is uber creepy." Two high school girls had taken a short cut through the forest on their way home after the football game. Just then, one of them pointed ahead of them.

"Megan, is that a _body_?!" She exclaimed.

"Cassie, don't be- OH MY GOD!" Megan screamed.

"Who is that?! Why is she naked?!" Cassie screamed.

"That's Damian's sister! Nora I think her name is." Megan yelped and she bent down to try and locate a pulse. "There's a pulse. She's not dead, but the pulse is like, faint. She's frigging freezing."

"My cell's dead. Is yours?" Cassie asked.

"No. Call 911 now!" Megan yelled. They didn't realize it then, but they just saved Nora's life.

**

"Meredith, have you seen my children? They were supposed to meet Owen and I for dinner 4 hours ago. I've searched the hospital like crazy, and Owen has driven all over town. We've called all their friends and no one's seen them. I'm not religious or anything, but I am praying right now. I am praying you've seen them." Christian asked her best friend.

"No I haven't!" Meredith exclaimed. "4 hours late?! That's not like them at all."

"I know. That's why I am panicked." Christina said frantically. All of a sudden, Christina's pager went off.

"911." Christina said. She ran to the ER with Meredith trailing behind her.

"Christina!" Izzie exclaimed, looking up from a patient. "They found her in the woods behind the high school. She was naked and beaten really badly so were going to have to do a rape kit. Okay?"

"What are you…? NORA!" Christina screamed when she saw her daughter lying unconscious on the hospital bed. "Oh god. No! Please NO!"

"What the hell happened to her?!" Meredith yelled. Christina sank to the floor and began to cry.

"Did anyone call Owen?" Izzie yelled over Christina's tears.

"He's on his way back here. I just got off the phone with him." Alex yelled back.

"DAMIAN!" Christina screamed. "WHERE'S DAMIAN?!" She yelled. Izzie hesitated before answering.

"Two girls found Nora's body in the woods, and then went to look for cell reception. They found a blood trail that led to the sidewalk. On the sidewalk, they found Damian's backpack and his football bag…but…" Izzie paused.

"NO DAMIAN?!" Christina screamed hysterically.

"No Damian?" Meredith repeated.

"No Damian." Izzie repeated one last time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SOOOOOO sorry it took so long to update. I started school a while back, and the amount of work was a HUGE shock. No free time at all...but I finally have some, so here it is at long last. Once again, totally sorry, but thanks for sticking with the story, I hope you like the next chapter. I am going to to the chapters a bit shorter, as to update more frequently. Enjoy :)**

Damian looked around the room he had been brought into. It was totally dark, not even a speck of light. He had been blindfolded for the duration of the car ride, and while they brought him into...well wherever they were.

"Let me out!" Damian bellowed. He tried to move, but he was tied down into some sort of chair. Damian was terrified, but more for his sister than himself. He had heard what that awful man had planned to do. Ian. Damian had heard most of the names. The one that was with Nora was Ian, the only girl was Amanda. Chris and Jack were the other men. Why they wanted Damian, he had yet to find out. Suddenly he heard footsteps. It sounded like someone was descending down some stairs.

"Will you SHUT UP?" The girl's voice echoed in the room, so Damian assumed that it was empty besides him and her.

"Oh, yeah, I'll be quiet," Damian scoffed, "but first you have to tell me where the HELL we are!"

"Please! Be quiet!" She said, but she didn't sound angry. She sounded almost...remorseful?

"Why should I? Let me go!" He screamed again.

"They're going to _kill_ you!" Amanda said, sounding frightened. "They will actually kill you."

"Why do they want me? What did I do?" Damian asked, very frustrated.

"I can't tell you." She sighed. "I can't believe this is happening." Amanda covered her face and began to sob.

"There there..." Damian said cynically. He was the one being held captive, yet she was crying.

"You don't understand!" She squeaked through her sobs. "But you will, soon enough."

**

He was losing track of time. Maybe he'd been there for hours, days, weeks, who could know? Amanda had been bringing him food and water, she took care of him. Damian really didn't understand why. She took him away from his family, and let those men hurt his sister, yet here she is attending to his basic needs. Amanda gave Damian everything besides his freedom. She had even turned on a light so he could see his prison when he asked for it. They were in some kind of unfinished basement.

"Amanda, I really want to know why you took me. Please at least give me that?" He asked hopefully.

"Damian, you know I cannot do that." She said bleakly. Apparently she was growing tired of that question. Damian thought she had some nerve to be growing tired of his questions, especially since he was being held captive.

"This is stupid! Let me out!" He began screaming again. She tried to shush him, but he wouldn't be quiet. After a few seconds of screaming, the man called Ian came down the stairs.

"I thought you said you could shut the kid up?" Ian screamed at Amanda.

"I'm trying, but he doesn't want to be here. We can't just hold him." Amanda said, and she sounded sad. It was as though she wanted him to want to stay. Suddenly, Ian swung his arm and hit Amanda in the face. Damian immediately stopped screaming. Ian approached Damian, and he pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"Ian. Please don't." Amanda said softly. It was obvious how painful the blow to the face was.

"Look kid, you stop your screaming." He took the knife and ran it up Damian's arm slowly. He let out a yell of pain, but Ian only cut him again. This time he held in his scream.

"That's better. You do what Amanda says, or you'll get a new one." Ian said gesturing to the huge lacerations on Damian's arms.

As suddenly as Ian came into the basement, he left.

"Are you okay?" Amanda said, picking herself off of the cement floor and looking at Damian's arms.

"I think so. They're superficial." He said, thinking of what his parents would say. Every time he thought of his parents or his sister, he felt a lump in his throat, and his eyes filled with tears. "Amanda, please. I won't tell anyone. I just want to go home. I miss my family."

"You've been here three days and you're already trying to leave!" She sighed. "Look, you need to get used to it okay? Ian and I are your family now. We're your family."

"No you're not!" He snapped.

"Yes we are, and the sooner you accept that, the happier you will be." Damian said nothing. This woman was clearly crazy.

"Well, are Chris and Jack part of my family?" He asked, hoping for information.

"No, they're Ian's stupid friends. They just helped us get you home." Amanda said.

"Get me home? You mean KIDNAP me!" Damian said.

"NO! STOP SAYING THAT!" Amanda cried.

"Kidnap. Kidnap. Kidnap." Damian said, slowly, making sure to enunciate every sound in the word. Amanda's hand came in direct contact with Damian's face, resulting in a loud, painful smack.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! YOU'RE CRAZY!" Damian said, jerking his body back and forth, trying to get out of the chair.

"Don't bother son. You're not getting out."

"Son? I AM NOT YOUR SON!" Damian spat angrily and loudly. Amanda glared at him and walked up the stairs and out of the basement.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, and sorry for the wait. It will not be that long again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This is a really dark chapter. If it bothers you, don't read it.**

"Mom?" Nora asked, finally becoming conscious.

"Nora! Oh, thank goodness." Christina squeaked, wrapping her arms around her daughter's beaten body. Nora winced when her mother brushed some of her bruises.

"Is daddy here?" Nora asked hopefully.

"He's around. Oh, Nora. I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry? What happened? Where's Damian?" Nora asked.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember...the woods. Was I in the woods? Why am I here mom?" Nora asked. Christina had no idea what to say to her daughter. The rape kit hadn't come back yet, but from the exam...they knew. There was too much blood for it not to be rape. Christina did not want to believe it. What mother would? Owen was around, but he was so livid, Christina didn't want him around when Nora woke up. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Christina, can I talk to you?" It was Izzie.

"Yeah, but Nora's awake." She said, gesturing to her daughter who waved meekly at Izzie.

"Oh, welcome back." Izzie said warmly. "It's important."

"Alright. Nora, I'll be back."

"Wait. Mom, I remember more." Nora said with wide eyes. It was coming back to her.

"Sweetie, I'll be one second I promise." Christina said, all the while her heart was breaking.

"Okay." Both Christina and Izzie left the room, and went into the hall.

"So she's finally awake?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah. It's been over 24 hours, so we were getting worried. Has there been any word on Damian?" She asked frantically.

"Not yet." Izzie shook her head and a fresh set of tears leaked from Christina's eyes.

"I'm trying to not...in front of Nora."

"I understand. Christina..." Izzie began. "The rape kit."

"You got the results?" Christina whimpered through her tears.

"Yeah...I'm sorry." Izzie said. All of a sudden, everything in Christina's world shifted. She became very dizzy and disoriented. It felt like her stomach fell into her stomach and a chill went down her spine.

"So, let me get this straight. My son is missing, and my daughter was raped by whoever took him?" Christina asked once she regained her balance. Her voice was full of anger and sadness. It broke Izzie to see her like this.

"Christina. I am so sorry. Owen is downstairs talking to the police. You should go sit with Nora until they get up here." Izzie said, ushering Christina into Nora's room.

"Mommy," said Nora. Nora had not called her mother mommy in years.

"Nora."

"I remember." She said quietly, her eyes filling with tears.

"You do?" Christina asked calmly.

"Yeah. We were leaving school. It was kind of late. Damian was fooling around. We got outside, and this van pulled up beside us. Someone yelled at us. They shot at us and pulled us away from each other. Some one put Damian in the van but the other guy wouldn't leave...he took me into the woods." Nora said, sobbing.

"Is that when he knocked you out?" Christina asked, hoping this was the case. Hoping that her if her daughter had to do through all of the pain she went through, she could have been knocked out through it.

"Well, I hit my head. Badly. Then I woke up a bit and he was..." Nora stopped. She could feel her mother's and Izzie's eyes on her. She didn't want them to know what he did. Christina could feel the anger welling up in her chest, when there was a knock on the door.

"Hello, my name is Sarah." Said the woman that Izzie let in. "I work for the FBI."

"FBI?" Christina asked. "What is the FBI doing here?"

"Dr. Hunt, we think your son's abduction was linked to two others recently." she said bluntly.

"What?" Christina asked, and Izzie stepped out of the room.

"I'm so sorry." She said warmly. "I know that this is not easy-"

"You know this isn't easy? How the HELL would you know?" Christina yelled, making Nora jump.

"Four years ago, my three year old daughter was kidnapped by my ex husband. We found her two weeks later, alive." Sarah said and Christina apologized. Sarah also apologized, saying that Christina had every right to freak out. She was under a lot of stress.

"Your daughter may be the only witness they've ever left alive." Sarah said. "I want to speak with you Nora, if that's okay." Nora nodded.

"Wait, they've killed all of the other witnesses?" Christina asked.

"Two males have been kidnapped, and three witnesses, males, have been killed." Sarah stated.

"Why did they leave Nora alive?" Christina asked.

"To rape me." Nora said quietly. Sarah sat down on Nora's bed and talked to her in a warm voice.

"We're going to do what is called a cognitive interview. You're going to try and tell me everything you remember. This is as much about what you sensed as what you saw. Can we try?"

"Yeah. I think so." Nora sighed.

"Dr. Hunt, it is usually easier for children to do this without parental presence. Can you please excuse us?"

"Of course." Christina sighed as she stepped out of the room.

**  
"Owen! Finally!" Christina cried when she saw Owen in the hall.

"Izzie said she's awake?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Did she tell you the results of the...rape...kit?" Christina asked and Owen showed her his hand. It was wrapped up.

"Yes, and the wall took a beating from my frustration." He sighed. "What the hell are we going to do? It's been over 24 hours. You know what happens. 99% of abducted children die within the 24 hours, and God knows that Nora's never going to be the same."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Christina asked angrily. "She's a brave kid. She's been through all this shit and she's still alive. She can get through this."

"Christina, this is a trauma. One that she can't erase. This bastard ruined her life." Owen yelled.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Christina repeated.

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Damian!" He was awoken from a restless slumber by Amanda's voice. She scurried down the stairs and handed him a plate with food on it.

"Thanks." He said quietly.

"So," Amanda began. "I was thinking that I should untie you today."

"What?" Damian said hopefully. "You're letting me go?"

"Well, not letting you go. Just letting you out of the chair. Your wrists are all cut up." This was true. There were laceration marks on his wrists and his ankles. "I thought you might want to hang out or something"

"What is the matter with you?" Damian asked.

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked.

"You took me from my family," He began, carefully avoiding the word kidnapped. "You let Ian hurt my sister. You've kept me here for God knows how long. Now you're saying you want to get to know me?"

"Ian said he didn't do anything to your sister!" Amanda said angrily.

"You heard what he said when you snatched me."

"Ian is my husband. He loves me. He would never take advantage of that girl." She protested.

"Ian is your husband?" Damian repeated. He was still on a mission to learn about his captors.

"For three years." She said sadly.

"Does he always hit you?" Damian asked. He had heard and seen Ian and Amanda fight many times. It generally turned physical.

"Only when I deserve it." Amanda reassured him. She began to untie the ropes that bound him to the chair.

"Thank you." He said as he rubbed at his injuries. He knew his parents would scold him for getting germs into the wound, but it helped.

"What was your old family like?" Amanda wondered out loud. She continued to refer to herself and Ian as Damian's family. He stopped denying it, as when he did, he ended up being beaten.

"My mother, Christina, was the smartest woman I've ever met." Damian began. "She knew almost anything I asked. Apparently she was cold before Nora and I were born, but I can't picture it. She's a big softie even though she's a total bad ass when she operates."

"She sounds cool." Amanda said sadly.

"My dad, Owen, was totally amazing." Damian began to laugh when he started thinking of his dad. "He was no good at normal dad things like fishing or barbequing. But he was always making me laugh. No matter how sad I was. He was also super smart, but my mother flaunted it more than him.

"He does too."

"And then there was Nora my sister. You saw her. She was beautiful but she never thought she was. She had the prettiest voice ever but she was too quiet. She was picked on by some people but it never really got to her. She was so good at being the bigger person."

"It sounds like you had a good family." Amanda sighed.

"The best." Damian could feel hot tears welling up in his eyes. "Please Amanda?"

"Not this again! Damian, I am your family. Ian and I are your family."

"I know." He lied. "But I miss my old family."

"Me too." She said quietly.

"What?"

"I miss my old family too Damian."

"You had an old family?" He asked.

"Yeah. A mother, a father and a little brother." Amanda said.

"What happened to them?" Damian asked, wondering if this had something to do with why she had chosen to kidnap him.

"When I met Ian I was sixteen and he was twenty-seven. I always thought my parents were great, but Ian showed me that they weren't. He saved me from them one day." Amanda said. Damian was shocked. He found himself feeling bad for Amanda.

"What happened?"

"He was right. They were horrible to me; they never wanted me to see Ian. He met me at my window one day and told me to come with him. I fought him a little, but he was stronger than me. And he was right. I should have just gone with him." Amanda explained.

"Wow." Amanda was a victim too. Just like he was.

"I never really missed my parents, but I always missed my brother Jacob. He was fifteen when I left with Ian." Damian felt sick when she said this. He figured out where the conversation was going.

"Amanda..."

"Yes." She said. "You look just like him. You're so much like my Jacob. That's why I wanted you to live with us. I always wanted a son just like Jacob and Ian helped me get one."

"Why were Chris and Jack with you?"

"You're so strong, just like Jacob was. There was no way one of us could take you alone." Amanda said.

"Amanda, did it make you worried that Ian wanted you so badly?" Damian asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Amanda, Ian kidnapped you." Damian pointed out.

"He did not!" She screamed. "He loves me!"

"It didn't strike you as odd that he was eleven years older than you when you got together? And it doesn't worry you that you fought him, but he didn't leave your room without you? He took you without your consent! Ian kidnapped you!" Her hand met his face in a vicious smack, but it didn't bother Damian. He knew he was wearing her down. He wanted to make her think about Ian. She'd become vulnerable, and that would be when he made his move.

"Shut up! He loves me!" She yelled.

"So then why did he rape my sister? I'll tell you. He's a horrible man! He's a creep who likes teenagers!" Damian yelled.

"Stop!" She smacked him again. She tried to push him back into the chair but his years of football made him too strong for that. He didn't want to hurt Amanda more than Ian already did but he pushed her down and made a break for the stairs. She was quick, but not quick enough. He almost laughed when he thought about how stupid she was for undoing his wrists.

"Get back here!" She screamed as loud as she could as he burst through the door. On the other side was what he longed to see. A gun cabinet. He smashed it open and pulled one out.

"Amanda, I don't want to kill you but I will." He lied. He would never kill her.

"What are you doing?" A voice filled the house. Damian looked and saw that Ian was entering the room.

"Don't come any closer!" Damian stuttered.

"Oh, shut up you stupid bastard." Ian said. "You're full of shit and you know it. You'll never kill me."

"That's not true!" Damian said more forcefully. Amanda stayed against the wall, obviously believing that Damian would shoot her.

"Listen to me you little shit. You're going to go down the stairs and forget that this happened. You'll make my wife happy. Just like that slutty little bitch of a sister made me happy." He cackled. Damian was angrier that he'd ever been in his life. Nobody said that about Nora. Especially after what he did to her. Without a second thought, Damian pulled the trigger.

**A/N: That's all for now folks! Please read and review!**


End file.
